All is One and One is All
by techtonthedark117
Summary: What would happen if Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, John 117, Deadpool, Sonic, and Siegfried enter Equestria? This is a My Little Pony, Halo, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sonic the Hedgehog, Soul Calibur, and Deadpool crossover story. I hope you enjoy it and please review, favorite, and fallow this story.
1. Visters From Another Realm

When the Tablet of Order and Chaos is found with six strange ponies, who came through the portal after Twilight defeated the Sirens, and an azure colored unicorn calling himself Nightmare, whom will resurrect Nightmare Moon the Princess of Enternal Night, and the tablet was destroyed in a battle against Mysterio and the Sirens whom try to take the Tablet. Now the Mane Six must team up with Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, John 1 17, Deadpool, Sonic, and Siegfried to restore the Tablet and stop them and others from using the Tablet's power for their own desires.

Twilight's P.O.V.)u

Me and Spike had just return from Sunset Shimmers world with our friends waiting for us in ours. "Ah reken that everything went smoothly with the Sirens and Sunset?" Ask Applejack as she adjusted her cowpony hat. I nodded yes. "Not to mention that Sunset Shimmers has change alot since the last time I saw her." I stated. "For the better or for the worse Twilight?" Wonder Rarity. I went my dimensional transportation device off which, "Well I doubt that she'll go back to being the way she was," i told Rarity as pull to turn off the portal, but the portal wasn't shuting down, "That's odd, the portal isn't closing." I said with a worry tone in my voice. "What do you mean the isn't closing? You built it yourself didn't you?" Question Rainbow Dash. "Well technically it's a prototype, so most likely it would have flaws." Pointed out Spike. Then portal went crazy. Me and Rainbow Dash back from the portal as six ponies came out the portal. One of them was an alicorn with a mane colored gold, his fur was colored red, he was wearing white glove, a black shirt, a red cloak, his lower left hind leg was covered in some type of armor, and his cutie mark was a snake wrap around a cross with a crown and feathered wings above it, a pegasus with a mane colored brown, fur colored dark blue, and the cutie mark as the red alicorn, a earth pony in high tech dark green armor with a high tech black jump suite, a rifle was attached to his back, and his cutie mark had the same rifle he carried in front of a broken halo with a dot at the center, there was another earth pony had fur colored sapphire, and his cutie mark was a shoe in front an emerald, another pegasus pony was wearing a red and black jump suite, carrying two swords, shotguns, pistols, and amo, with a cutie mark was a red circle with black ovals on the sides, the last one was an unicorn pony which snow white colered mane, wearing blue Med-evil armor, carried a large ice like sword with a glowing blue orb were the hilt and blade meet, and his cutie mark match his sword. Once these pony came through the portal, i notice that the portal closed. Spike scratched his head "That's something you don't see every day." He remarked. I walked over to them to see if they were alright, but Rainbow Dash stopped me. "Hold up, what do you think your doing?" She asked. "I'm going to see if their okay Rainbow Dash." I told her. Applejack nodded her head to show that she agreed with me to help the six ponies that had came through the portal. "It's the right thing to do regardless the situation." She stated as she went the high tech armored one. She tried to remove the helmet off, but as soon as she tried to lift it she noticed that the armor heavier than it looked. "How can a pony," she grunted as she mange to take off the helmet, "Walk in this and get crush by it?" She the helmet aside and check the pony's pluse. Pinkie Pie walked to the helmet and stared at the helmet. "What do you mean Applejack?" She said as she tried to lift the helmet. "It can't be that heavvvv," she grunted as she tried to lift the helmet. She lost her grip of the helmet and went fling into a wall. Her spun in circles until she shook her head "That IS heavy!" She stated. I was a bit unconvinced, so i tried lift it with magic, but it wouldn't move. Applejack notice me trying to pick up the helmet after she had checked out the rest oftge ponies that came through the portal "Ah dubt you mange to move that helmet, even with magic." She declared. I stopped and i ask her "What do you mean Applejack?" She pick up the helmet "This high tech armor weighs about a ton, at least." She explained. "Any ways these ponies are find, they're just unconscious." Rainbow Dash gave Applejack a confused look "If that high tech armor is that heavy, then how can you carry it without breaking a sweat?" She questioned. Applejack gave her a smrik and answered "That's because ah'm the strongest pony there is Rainbow." I was a bit confused about why they were unconscious after entering our world. "Well it's best to get them to a hospital as soon as possible." I stated as i notice a strange stone tablet near the red alicorn, but when I tryied to use my magic to pick up the stone tablet, i felt that all the power in every dimension was being absorb into me. Rarity must of notice the event because she had stove me away from the tablet to stop it. "What the hay did you do that for?!" I asked Rarity. "Because darling, that tablet was doing something to you. So i had to stop it just in case something bad would have happened." Rarity said in a concern voice. I stared at the tablet 'Can something be that powerful?'i thought to myself. "What that tablet is, it's extremely powerful. Probably stronger than the Elements of Harmony." I proclaimed. "How is that even possible Twilight?" Asked Flutter Shy. Spike went pick up and when he pick it up nothing happen to him. "This writing on this tablet is weird. Twilight if you want i could put this somewhere safe if you want." Spike offered. I nodded yes as cast a teleportation spell to get the six unconscious ponies to the hospital.


	2. Not in Kansas Anymore

While researching on Deadpool (by research, i mean research on the 4th wall). i learn that he can break the 4th wall and also that he has different personalities. So to help you understand wihich personality is which, here you go-Wade= Deadpool's Hyper & Stupid Personality, Wilson= Deadpool's Smart & Serious Personality, and Deadpool= Normal Personality. Also i am going to make Deadpool and Pinkie Pie brake the 4th wall often

" " = Normal speech

' " = Alternate personality speech

' ' = Thought speech

"**Ect**" = demonic speech

"_Ect_" = robotic speech

"_**Ect**_" = Carnage speech

Next day at the hospital}

Third Person P.O.V.)

Deadpool was fliping through the channels on the t.v. in the Hospital room that he and the other "Hey Techton i think they got the idea on who's with me in my room!" Pointed out Deadpool. 'Every single channel in this world is just as boring as the ones in our world." Complained Wade "i know, couldn't these ponies do something better than this?" Ask Deadpool. 'You are aware that these channels are exactly the same ones in our world, but ponyfide?" Ask Wilson. Deadpool sighed as continued to flip through the channels. "Hey Techton, isn't that the sixth time you had to use speak to text to write the story?" Ask Deadpool. Then the door opened "Yes their in here, but only the one awake is Wade Wilson." Said Nurse Redheart. Everypony, but Pinkie Pie had no idea who was Wade Wilson. "Is Wade Wilson the Marvel's Comics character known as Deadpool that Techton brought into this crossover story?" Ask Pinkie Pie. Applejack head hooved (Ponyfide head slap from N.C.I.S.) Pinkie Pie. "Now what did ah tell you about breaking the 4th wall Pinkie?" Questioned Applejack. Deadpool got out of his bed "What's wrong with breaking the laws of physics?" Aseked Deadpool. "It's unnatural for one!" Stated Rainbow Dash. "I take it that your Deadpool?" Ask Rarity. "Yep and here one reason why it's helpful when you can break the 4th wall. The writer of the story we're in is going to bring Lord Tirek in a few minutes and me, Edward, Alphonse, John, Siegfried, and Sonic are going to have to help you to defeat him because he has already drain so much magic he can take all your magic from you before you can fight against him." Stated Deadpool. " WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT LORD TIREK IS GONNA TO GET FREED FROM TARTARUS!" Yelled Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Flutter Shy, Rarity, Applejack, Spike, and Nurse Redheart and their yelling was so loud, it had awaken Edward, Alphonse, Sonic, John, and Siegfried. "WHAT WITH ALL THE YELLING!?" Shouted Sonic. Edward look at his hooves then his entire body realizing that he was a pony "I think the better question is why were ponies." Stated Edward. "The six of you are ponies because your in Equestria." Explained Twilight. John and Siegfried got up and went to put on their armor and gather their weapons. Deadpool went to put on his jump suite and mask. Also to gather his weapons and explosives. Edward got on his gloves, shirt, and cloak. "By the way I'm Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist and this is my younger brother," He directed his hoove to the dark blue pegasus with the brown hair, "Alphonse Elric." Edward introduce himself and his brother. The sapphire blue pony zip from his bed to the Mane Six and Rainbow Dash was stunned by his speed "I'm Sonic the Fastest Thing Alive!" Sonic introduce himself. The dark green armored pony saluted the Mane Six " Petty officer John 117 the Master Chief of the United Nations Space Command Spartan program." John introduce himself. " Soldier huh?" Ask Applejack. "Yes." Replied John as he lower his right hoove. The icicle armored pony kneeled "I am Siegfried Schtauffen the user of Soul Calibur the Spirit Sword. " Siegfried introduce himself. "I'm Fluttershy and it's a pleasure to meet you all." Said Fluttershy. "I'm Twilight Sparkle the Princess of Magic and Friendship." Twilight introduce herself. "I'm Rainbow Dash the Fastest Flyer and Wonder Bolt in Equestria!" Rainbow Dash introduce herself. "Ah'm Applejack, strongest pony in Equestria." Applejack introduce herself. "I'm Pinkie Pie the most hyper active pony in Equestria!" Pinkie Pie introduce herself. "I'm Rarity, fashion designer in Equestria." Rarity introduce herself. "And I'm Spike, Twilight's dragon assistance." Spike introduce himself. " Now that we have introduced herself and you six have your equipment on, the battle against Lord Tirek will start in 3.2.1." Stated Pinkie Pie. " BRING THE NOISE!" Yelled Deadpool. Then a loud explosion went off out side the hospital. The twelve ponies raced to the window to see that Lord Tirek was attacking Ponyvill. "Enemy of your?" Ask John as he got out he Assault Rifle. Applejack nodded her head yes "One of the strongest too." She added. They headed outside to confront Tirek.

-Act 1) Ponyvill] Boss Level 1{Lord Tirek-

-[MLP FiM] Tirek Boss Battle Theme Plays-

"Ha ha ha! This is too easy." Tirek said as he drain magic from a pony. Twilight her special attack "Magic Fusion Beam!". Tirek place his hand out to stop the attack, crush it, and ate it as if it were a snack. "You have gootten stronger Twilight, but so have. Magic Dra..." Tirek then notice that mane 6 weren't alone. "I see that you have made new friends, but no matter how many friends you make, this time your magic is mine!" Stated Tirek. "Magic Drainer!" Then all the magic in Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Flutter Shy were drain by Tirek. "Sonic Boost! C4 Special!" Shouted Sonic and Deadpool. Tirek try to block the attack, but was unsuccessful. 'What's with the special attacks thing?" Asked Wade. 'Because Siegfried is from Soul Calibur and in the game they have a critical finish and critical edge attacks. Also it's make us cooler." "How do you still have your magic?!" Questioned Tirek. Edward and Alphonse clapped their hooves "That's because we don't use Magic!" Answered Edward. Then they slammed their hooves onto the ground and shouted "Elric Alchemic Flame Cannon!" Then a large cannon came out of the ground and fire a ball of flames. 'How did they do that without using magic?' Wounder Twilight. Tirek then desided to use a counter attack " Inferno Storm!" John used his Assult Rifle to mess up Tirek's aim. "AAAGGGHHH!" Tirek screamed in pain cause the bullets from the assault rifle. Then the cannon ball hit Tirek. "Get ready Lord Tirek!" Yelled Siegfried. "Soul Conviction!" Siegfried shouted as he slash Tirek with Soul Calibur knocking him out.

- Critical Finish! -

- Grade { S -

- Items Received[ All The Stolen Magic In Equestria ( Magic Returned -

- Song Ends -

'What's with the grading system?" Asked Wade. 'Soul Calibur and the Sonic game series have the grading system, but these will only appear on boss fights." Explain Wilson. 'Oh." Replied Wade. "How did you do that Edward?" Ask Twilight. "Do what?" Ask Edward. Twilight walk up closer to him "How did you do that without using magic?" She questioned him as she pointed at the cannon. "Alchemy." Edward answered. Twilight look at him in confusion "Alchemy?" Ask Twilight. "The Science of Understanding, Destructing, and Reconstructing Matter." He explained. "Science did that!?" Questioned Twilight. "I guess that your not in Kansas anymore Twilight." Remarked Deadpool. "Hey that's the title of this chapter!" Pinkie Pie pointed out. "Indeed it is Pinkie." Replied Deadpool

Techton{ Finally i finish chapter two. By the way, writing battle scenes is new to me. So if you have suggestion on how to write them please submit it in the review section and also let me know if you want me to change how i write who talking


	3. Place to Call Home and Into Darkness

" " = Normal speech

' " = Alternate personality speech

' ' = Thought speech

" ' = Written speech

"**Ect**" = Nightmare's speech

"_Ect_" = robotic speech

"_**Ect**_" = Carnage's speech

The mane 6 were stunned by how easily Edward, Alphonse, Sonic, John , Siegfried, and Deadpool were able to take out Tirek. "That was awesome!" Shouted Rainbow Dash. "How are you able to go that fast Sonic?" Ask Rainbow Dash. Sonic laughed "I was born at that speed Dashie." Answered Sonic. Rarity walk up to Siegfried "How were you able to defeat Tirek with your sword?" Ask Rarity. Siegfried use his new magic to give Rarity a better look at Soul Calibur and pointed to the orb "This sword power come the power of ice, the light, creation, and life. That this sword controls and I'm able to use it's power." He explained as place the sword in it's container on his back. Rarity then notice Siegfried's armor and it look like Soul Calibur "But the craftsmanship of your sword and armor is magnificent! It looks like the blade and armor was forge from ice!" Implied Rarity. "Ice metal to be exact." Clarified Siegfried. "Were did get all that C4 from Deadpool?" Ask Pinkie Pie. "On the other side of the 4th wall Pinkie." Replied Deadpool. "Is it really necessary to constantly break this 4th wall?" Questioned John. "No, but..." Deadpool was cut off by John. "Then stop doing it." John said and place his pistol near Deadpool's face. "First off guns, swords, and explosives don't work on me." Everypony look at Deadpool in confusion. Deadpool pull his glock to his head "Here let me show you." He pulls the trigger and everypony and dragon, expect John, screams. "OW OW OW, I'm okay, ow." Deadpool stands up completely unharmed "See, what did I tell you guys? Also if your wondering i have a healing factor." Said Deadpool. "Was really necessary to use a bullet to show us that you can't die?" Ask Applejack. "The writer seem to think so." Replied Deadpool. "STOP BREAKING THE 4TH WALL DEADPOOL!" Comanded Applejack. Deadpool then pointed his shootgun at Applejack "Why do you make me!" Challenge Deadpool. Edward clap his hooves and then created a wall between Applejack and Deadpool. "There is no need to get violent!" Shouted Edward. "Edward's right," agreed Twilight, "The six of you are in a world that's unfamiliar to you. So it's best to make friends here than emenies." John nodded in agreement "Also i think it's best to find somewhere to take shelter as well." Stated John as he notice that it will be dark soon. Pinkie Pie started to jumping up and down "OhIknowEdwardcanstaywithTwilight,JohncanstaywithApplejack,SoniccanstaywithRainbowDash,Deadpoolcanstaywithme,SiegfriedcanstayRartiy,andAlphonsecanstaywithFluttershy!" Pinkie Pie said hyperly. "Wait, what?" Said Edward, Twilight, John, Applejack, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Siegfried, Rarity, Alphonse, and Fluttershy. Deadpool came up to Pinkie Pie "What she said was Edward can stay with Twilight, John can stay with Applejack, Sonic can stay with Rainbow Dash, I can stay with Pinkie Pie," Deadpool brohoove with Pinkie Pie, "Siegfried can stay with Rarity, and Alphonse can stay with Fluttershy." Explained Deadpool. "WHAT!?" Shouted everypony expect Alphonse and Fluttershy. "We agree with Deadpool and Pinkie Pie." Said Al and Fluttershy. "Wait, why?" Ask Edward and Twilight. "Because it's better to be with somepony that you can get along with then somepony that you can't along with." Explained Fluttershy. "Also Edward it's a good way for us learn the Magic of this world and for you to teach Twilight our Alchemy." Included Al. Edward and Twilight were a bit confuse on why would learn eachothers forms of magic/alchemy. "Hold up, why would i want to learn magic?" Asked Edward. "Why not shorty?" Ask Sonic and Rainbow Dash. Edward snap and try to attack them, but was stop by John "DON'T CALL ME SHORT! I'LL TARE OFF YOUR HOOVES AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!" Treaten Edward. "Clam down Edward!" Commanded John. "What's wrong with him?" Ask Sonic and Rainbow Dash. Alphonse smile and scratch his head "He hates being called anything that means small." Answered Alphonse. "So it settled John will stay with Applejack at Sweet Apple Acres, Sonic will stay with Rainbow Dash at Cloudstale, Deadpool will stay with Pinkie Pie at Suger Cube Conner, Siegfried will stay with Rarity at her house, Alphonse will stay with Fluttershy at her animal shelter, and Edward will stay with me at my castle." Said Twilight. "So are you a princess or something Twilight?" Ask Sonic. She nodded her head yes and at that moment Siegfried kneeled before Twilight and John saluted her. "You don't have to do that." Insisted Twilight. Siegfried rose "For a knight not to bow before one of royalty is to show disrespect." Said Siegfried. "The same goes with a solider to a higher up." John said as he lower his right hoove. "But would that make Edward a prince since he an alicorn as well?" Ask Alphonse. "I think so. In my world alicorns are rare and consider to be royalty." Answered Twilight. "Really?" Asked Edward. "I just realized that Techton hasn't given Spike any thing to said in this entire chapter." Remarked Deadpool. "Ya!" Agree Pinkie Pie. "Who's Techton?" Ask Edward. "Daa, he is the writer of the story." Answered Deadpool. Then John shoot him with his handgun. "Ow! What was that for John?!" Questioned Deadpool. John place his handgun in its harness "That going to happen to you every time you break the 4th wall, understand?" Ask John. "Yes." Mond Deadpool. "Good." Stated John. Spike walk up to John "Are you really gonna shoot him every time he breaks the 4th wall?" Ask Spike. John nodded. "Okay." Said Spike as back away slowly from John. "Taking advantage over my healing factor John?" Ask Deadpool. John nodded "Since you can't die Deadpool, I think shooting you will teach you to limit breaking the 4th wall unless it will help us against the emenies we'll might face." Declared John. "Good point." Replied Edward. The Mane 6 were confuse on what they meant. "Most likely we're not the only one who entered this realm. Both friends and foes could have enter this world along with us." Said Siegfried. Deadpool had an idea "Hey John is it alright if I broke the 4th wall to tell you who were fighting and which dimension?" Ask Deadpool. Pinkie Pie nodded no. "Then were the cliff hanger for the reader?" Question Pinkie Pie. Deadpool thought about it "Ya, i guess your right Pinkie, wait a second you only said that because Techton made you Pinkie." John then pulled out his hand gun and shoot Deadpool again. "OW!" Screamed Deadpool. John place back his gun in it's holster "I told you what I'll do to you when you break the 4th wall Deadpool." Said John. "Ah don't think you have to shoot him every time he breaks the 4th wall John." Implied Applejack. "Agreed." Stated Everypony and dragon. "Understood." Declared John. Then a explosion colored dark redish purple went off at Canterlot. "What was that!?" Question the mane 6. Siegfried turn pale as he said "Nightmare the Azure Knight."

15 minutes earlier near the northeast gate of the Canterlot ]

Nightmare POV)

"**The land of Equestria, home to my princess of the night, Nightmare Moon. It time for us to create a world of enternal night and darkness my lady as soon I, Nightmare the Azure Knight, free you from Luna's shackles that bond you to her.**" I said to myself as I came near the Northeast Gate of Canterlot. " HALT!" Shouted one of the guard patrolling the gate. "IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" He commanded me.

-(Pirates of the Carribean, Dead Man's Chest ost: The Kraken plays )-

I laughed as I use my new magic I pulled out my sword, Soul Edge the Cursed Sword, from it's holster. "**Now why would I do that when my powers of darkness overthrows you?**" I remarked as leap towards them. One of the guards charge up his horn "You will not ge" He threaten as i sliced his head off. With my new magical capabilities it easier to kill the guards "**Unfortunately for you, i now possess magic."** I stated. " Shinning Strike!" Shouted a pony. "**AAAGGGHHH!**" I screamed in pain from the light elemental attack. "You shouldn't have said that your from darkness creature." He stated. "**You'll regret that Shining Armor**." I said in pain as i got up. "I think that your out match creature." He remarked as he charge his horn for another attack. "**_Symbiote Slicer!_**" Shouted a being as red shard strike at Shining Armor. "Damn it." He said as he doge the attack. "**_Maybe you should be focused on your surroundings and well as your opponent Unicorn!_**" Yelled a changeling color red and black with large fangs. "**I need no assistance from a changeling**!" I shouted pick up my sword. "_**I'm not helping you azure armored unicorn, I'm hunting that unicorn you call Shining Armor.**_" He stated. I laughed as i stab my sword into the ground "**If you want to live i suggest that you find cover Carnage.**" I stated as I use my magic to charge up Soul Edge and Carnage hide behind a large rock. "NO!" Yelled Shining Armor. "**Soul Steal!**" I shouted as a dark redish purple dome expand from me.


	4. The Red Symbiote & the Azure Knight

' " = Alternate personality speech  
>' ' = Thought speech<br>" ' = Written speech  
>"<strong>Ect<strong>" = Nightmare speech  
>"<em>Ect<em>" = robotic speech  
>"<strong><em>Ect<em>**" = Changeling speech  
>[Ect] = Me to you<br>( P.O.V./Song/Boss fight)

-(Soul Calibur II OST {Thy Rise Sword plays )-  
>Third Person P.O.V. )<br>'Dang, he's strong!' Shining Armor thought to himself. 'This Nightmare creature wasn't joking about his power of darkness. I better be careful if i want to survive this fight.' Shining Armor declared to himself. "**Fight all you want Shining Armor. It won't do you any good now.**" Nightmare stated. "How's that?" He questioned as he charge up his special attack. "**Because i now know your weakness!**" Nightmare declared as he flung his sword at Shining Armor's horn. Shining Armor nearly douge the attack. "How did you figure that out so quickly?" Questioned Shining Armor. Nightmare yanked his sword out of the ground "**From your soul**," Nightmare explained, "**That's how i know your name and weaknesses Shining Armor.**" Nightmare stated as he declared another attack at Shining Armor. "Magic Fusion Beam!" Twilight shouted her special attack to save her brother from Nightmare, but when the attack hit him. He just stood there, as if he felt nothing. "**So the Elements of Harmony had befriended with my emeny, Siegfried the Spirit Knight, and others from different realms.**" Nightmare said as he lower his sword. "Yep, and thanks to Twilight's transportation spell we have gotten here faster so we can kick your ass." Stated Deadpool. Nightmare chuckled. "**But first you'll have to fight Carnage the Red Symbiote.**" Nightmare declared as a red and black changeling jump out of no where. "Whoa, Carnage is here too!? Out of all the villains in the Marvel's Comics universe, why did it had to be Carnage!?" Questioned Deadpool. "Wait who's Carnage?" Ask Edward. "A psycho serial killer with a symbiote suit power up!" Explained Deadpool. "A SERIAL KILLER!?" Questioned the Mane 6. "_**Time for me to kill you for what you made me do to Shrik, Deadpool!**_" Carnage shouted angrily. Nightmare attempted to leave, but Siegfried use his sword to create a large ice bacade in front of Nightmare. "Why now, are you a coward Nightmare? Why let thing creature kill us and not yourself?" Questioned Siegfried. "Are you afraid of getting you flank handed to you by the Elements of Harmony?" Mocked Rainbow Dash. Nightmare laugh at Rainbow Dash's remark "**You think Harmony is the key to defeat me? That is only naive to think that a childish ideal is enough to defeat true darkness.**" Nightmare declared.  
>-(Nightmare start to sing Slipknot-Before I Forget)-<br>**GO!**

**Stapled shut - Inside and outside world and I'm  
>Sealed in tight - Bizarre but right at home I'm<br>Claustrophobic - Closing in and I'm  
>Catastrophic - Not again<br>I'm smearder across the page - And douse in gasoline  
>I wear you like a stain<br>yet I'm the one who´s obscene  
>catch me up on all your sorted little insurrections<br>I've got no time to lose and  
>I'm just caught up in all the cattle<strong>

**Fray the strings  
>Throw the shapes<br>Hold your breath  
>listen!<strong>

**I am a worm before I am a man  
>I was a creature before I could stand<br>I will remember before I forget  
>Before I forget that!<strong>

**I am a worm before I am a man  
>I was a creature before I could stand<br>I will remember before I forget  
>Before I forget that!<strong>

**Ripped across the ditch - And settled in the dirt and I  
>Wear you like a stitch - Yet I'm the one who's hurt<br>Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions  
>I've got no right to win, I'm just caught up in all the battles<strong>

**Locked in clutch  
>Pushed in place<br>Hold your breath  
>listen!<strong>

**I am a worm before I am a man  
>I was a creature before I could stand<br>I will remember before I forget  
>Before I forget that!<strong>

**I am a worm before I am a man  
>I was a creature before I could stand<br>I will remember before I forget  
>Before I forget that!<strong>

**My end  
>It justifies my means<br>All I ever do is delay  
>my every attempt to evade<br>The end of the road and my end  
>It justifies my means<br>All I ever do is delay  
>my every attempt to evade<br>The end of the road!**

**I am a worm before I am a man  
>I was a creature before I could stand<br>I will remember before I forget  
>Before I forget that!<strong>

**I am a worm before I am a man  
>I was a creature before I could stand<br>I will remember before I forget  
>Before I forget that!<strong>

**I am a worm before I am a man  
>I was a creature before I could stand<br>I will remember before I forget  
>Before I forget that!<strong>

**YEAH! **4x  
>-(Song Ends)-<br>'Did Nightmare just sang a song?" Asked Wade. 'The writer calls that the Equestrian Effect, the point when the characters start to sing without any reasons and cannot stop until the song is sung. This will happen only when it fits the story." Wade explained. 'Oh." Replied Wade. "**On top of that, my mission here to release the Princess of Enteral Night from Luna's shackles out weights my own goals of killing you.**" Nightmare explained. The Mane Six and Shining Armor knew exactly who he was talking about, Nightmare Moon. "I will not allow you to unleash Nightmare Moon!" Shining Armor declared. "Nor shall we." Stated the Mane 6, the Elric Brothers, the Spirit Knight, Master Chief, Sonic, Spike, and Deadpool. Nightmare grip his sword with his magic "**Then you'll have to defeat both me and Carnage!**" Nightmare declared.  
>-(Boss Fight{Nightmare the Azure Knight &amp; Carnage the Red Symbiote)-<br>-(Spider-Man Scattered Dimensions/ Vs. Carnage Trail of Blood plays)-  
>"Ooo, a double team boss fight!" Excitedly said Deadpool and Pinkie Pie. "Boss fight, wait did you two break the fourth wall again?" Asked Edward. "<em><strong>Symbiote Soul Slicer!<strong>_" Shouted both Nightmare and Carnage. "Bubble Shield!" Shouted John as he use a device to created a bubble like shield to block the attack. "Homing Strike" Shouted Sonic as target Carnage. "**_You won't be able to attack me that easily. Symbiote Shard Strom!_**" Carnage shouted as shards started shot from his tenitcals, but Sonic's Homing Strike allowed him to be unharm by the shards and land a critical hit on Carnage. "How's that?" Mock Sonic. "Way past cool!" Answered Rainbow Dash. "Spartan Laser!" Shouted John as he pulled out an advance cannon that targeted Carnage and shot him with a fatal blow. "**_AAAGGGHH! You may have won this time, but next time we meet you'll be sorry!_**" Declared Carnage as he fled from the battle. "Now down to Nightmare." Declared Siegfried.  
>-(The Amazing Spider-Man 2 The Electro Suit plays)-  
>"<strong>And defeating me will not be as easy as Carnage was defeated. Tremble In My Darkness! Soul Crusher!<strong>" Nightmare shouted. Then everypony and dragon, but Nightmare flet a sharp pain. "What was that?" Questioned Edward and Twilight. "**Taste fear, Soul Steal!**" Nightmare shouted as a redish purple dome expanded from him that cause great damage to everypony and dragon.  
>-(Critical Finish: Mission Failed)-<br>"**I told you that you were no match for me.**" Nightmare restated. He pulled his sword out from the ground with magic and walk towards Siegfried preparing to kill him once and for all. "How did you get this powerful just one kill!?" Siegfried question. Nightmare chuckled "**One kill in this realm is a hundred in our's thanks to this magic innocent darkside.**" He told Siegfried. He rose his sword above Siegfried's head and send a ball of energy into the blade "**The shackles that held me down for these long years have finally been broken! DARKNESS SHALL BE ENTERNAL!**" Yelled Nightmare as was about to kill Siefried. "Solar Lunar Peneatrater!" Shouted two unknown ponies. The attack mange to stop Nightmare from killing Siegfried. "**WHAT!?**" Questioned Nightmare. "**How can there creatures like Algo!?**" Nightmare interagated. "Your rain of destruction shall end here creature!" Stated a tall white alicorn in golden armor and behind her was aonther alicorn who fur was colored midnight and wore black armor. Twilight mange to get on her feet "Celestia and Luna, don't underestimate that unicorn! He stronger than he looks!" Twilight warned. "**Luna, the other innocence darkside just like Siegfried, but your darkside, Nightmare Moon the Princess of Enternal Night, was born from your envy of your older sister. Even now your soul reeks of envy despite the fact that you have change since your banishment to the moon.**" Nightmare stated. Luna become paralyze in fear and was shock that the unicorn saw into to her own soul so easily.  
>(Nightmare Moon's theme Malicious Mind Plays)<br>Nightmare pointed his sword to Luna "**Time for Nightmare Moon's shackles to be destroyed! Dark Incarnation!**" Nightmare declared as his sword glowed redish purple and send a beam at Luna. Then a think fog appeared amd then split into two. The first fog disappear and revealing Luna. Luna smrik "I guess Nightmare Moon isn't coming back creature." She mocked. "**You think that,**" Nightmare declared, "**All hail the Princess of Enternal Night, Nightmare Moon!**" Shouted Nightmare as the second fog disappear and revealed Nightmare Moon whom was doing her evil laugh. "Finally, I am free to create my world of enternal night!" Nightmare Moon declared as she continued her evil laugh.  
>(Song ends)<p>

[Techton: And that rap ups chapter 4. And for those who are wondering how Nightmare so easily defeated his enemies. Here the reason, in the Soul Calibur series there a soul gage and if this runs out, it creates a soul crush, when this happens a critical finish can be proform kill your opponent on the spot. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please watch and comment as well! Have a great day!]


	5. Forward Into Dawn

" " = Normal speech

' " = Alternate personality speech

' ' = Thought speech

" ' = Written speech

"**Ect**" = Nightmare speech

"_Ect_" = robotic speech

"_**Ect**_" = Changeling/Symbiote speech

(POV/Song/Boss fight)

(Third Person POV )

'How in Equestria did he do that!?' Celestia thought to herself. She was shock that Nightmare was able to separate her younger sister and Nightmare Moon, but she wasn't going to let that fill her with fear. "**Don't try to hide your fear Princess of the Sun. For I smell your fear of me and Nightmare Moon.**" Stated Nightmare. "I'm not afraid of you and i will not yield to you nor Nightmare Moon." Celestia declared as she charge her horn for an attack. "You know despite you two are similar to a goddess, and no offense, but i think your out or your lead to go against two nightmares on your own." Pointed out somepony. Everypony turned to the voice and saw an earth pony which had a short black spiked mane, light brown fur, crimson red eyes, and an oraborus cutie mark standing next to a unicorn who had a long red and yellow mane, bright yellow orange fur, teal eyes, and a red and yellow colored sun cutie mark. "Greed?" Questioned Edward. "Sunset Shimmers?" Questioned Twilight. "I'll explain later." Stated Sunset Shimmers. Nightmare laugh "**And you think a simple earth pony and an unicorn is HELP?**" Taunted Nightmare. Then Greed's skin started to change. His normal light brown fur became dark navy blue "Who's says that I'm just an earth pony?" Said Greed as the changes progresses until his entire body was colored dark navy blue, his eyes became pure white, and his teeth stood out like fangs. "By the way for those who are wondering, i change my body into the Ultimate Shield, which make me indestructable!" Explained Greed. "**Even a shield can be broken down pony.**" Declared Nightmare as he swang his sword at Greed. Greed block the attackwith his right arm when the blade hit him, either Nightmare's sword, Soul Edge nor Greed's Ultimate Shield crack. "For the record I'm a Homunculius." Declared Greed. "Shimmer Beam!" Shouted Sunset Shimmers as a teal beam shoot out of her horn and hit Nightmare, but did no damage to him. " **When are you going to learn that your magic has no effect on me?**" Taunted Nightmare. Greed smirk "Then how about this?" Said Greed as he sucker punch Nightmare in the face. "**Uuuggg!**" Nightmare grunted in pain as his armor cracked from the attack. The crack was large enough to show that there was nothing inside Nightmare's helmet. Everypony, expect Siegfried, was shock to see that Nightmare was nothing more than a hallow suit of armor. The cracked metal then heated up and merge together, repairing the damage helmet. 'Great, he nothing more than a suit of armor and even if i were to break his armor and it will just repair itself.' Greed thought to himself. "**You'll pay for that Greed.**" Nightmare proclaimed as his sword began to glow redish purple. Then Nightmare Moon's mane then strike at Greed, piercing his ultimate shield. "Aaaggghhh! How the hell did you pierce my ultimate shield!?" Questioned Greed in pain. She laughed "Like Nightmare said, 'even a shield can be broken down.' Dispite your unique ability, your no match for me." Nightmare Moon claimed. "Enough!" Shouted another random pony. He was an alicorn with pure white mane and eyes, he wore gold armor that expose his fore hooves. "**ALGO?!**" Nightmare screamed in fear. "Your rain of terror of this realm shall end here Nightmare and Nightmare Moon." He declared as his fore hoove became Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. "Prepare for battle!" He shouted. "You can not defeat the Princess of Enternal Night!" Yelled Nightmare Moon as she charge her horn for an attack, but Nightmare garb her and charge his sword to openeds a portal "**We cannot fight the Hero King my lady of the night, for he's the creator of Soul Calibur the Spirit Sword and Soul Edge the Cursed Sword. His powers out weights our own! We must retreat!**" Nightmare declared. Nightmare Moon growled and went into the portal and Nightmare follow her into the portal. Celestia and Algo tried to prevent them from leaving, but the portal closed before they could fallowed. Celestia turn to Algo "What's brings the Hero King to Equestria Algo?" Ask Celestia. His fore hooves change back to normal "Nightmare mainly. I thought you would need the help Princess of the Sun." He said as he bow to her. Algo rose and notice that mane 6 and six others were badly injured by Nightmare's main attack. "I guess the forthteen of you need medical assistance." Algo proclaimed. Deadpool got up and said "Not really, thanks to my healing factor." "Same here." Said Greed as his body finished regenerating. "Then those who don't possess a healing factor will receive medical attention as so as possible." Stated Celestia.

Techtonthedark117{Looking at view graph on fanfiction . Net }: 84 view, that's a lot. Thanks reader for checking out this crossover and now why is Greed and Sunset Shimmers in Equestria? What other reasons is Algo in Equestria? When will Twilight and her friends going to find out that they have the Tablet of Order and Chaos? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
